Unova Academy
by I'm-a-chalant-pikachu
Summary: Dawn, Leaf and May have all been accepted to Unova Academy. but they don't know who has been accepted! yikes! so what happens to them? i will tell you. love. ORS, PS, and CS
1. Chapter 1:Accepted

**HEY! Allison here with a new story! YAY! so please do not judge it this my first story no hating! oh and sorry for you may lovers I love May too but i got really really tired so I will edit her POV later. and umm the Shippings are: Pearl, Oldrival and Contest. idk if i will add novel shipping yet... so no hating just loving! So i apologize before hand for a crappy first chapter so yup enjoy! -maybe-**

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

Have I ever told anyone I love my life! I am Dawn Berlitz and I am fifteen years old. here I am in twinleaf town looking at myself in the mirror brushing my long blue hair. Yup that's right blue. But hey at least I don't have green hair like some people. I had the perfect day today so far, then I hear my mom calling so I walk downstairs with a big smile then it fades when my mom hands me a brochure of Unova Academy and an airplane ticket.

"WHAT!" I was for sure I would off rip my mom's head off if I hadn't restrained myself.

"You were accepted to Unova Academy so I think you should go. I am sorry honey but it's for the best. I cannot homeschool you and I don't like how you just talk over the phone with your old friends you traveled with .it was so long ago you need to move on. But don't worry I am sure you will make a lot of new friends there." She said calmly.

"Oh and your flight leaves in 6 hours…" she said in a mumble.

But that sure didn't calm me down. My blues eyes were filled with rage and my hair was messing up but I didn't care at that moment. I can't make new friends. Even though my friends are spread out over the world like some are in Kanto and Hoenn but what are the odds of them moving to a boarding school in the Unova region! UNOVA! I mean really is my mom actually thinking! I love it here in Sinnoh and now I have to move! I lived here for 15 years of my life and my birthday is in 3 months!

I was about to explode but I stormed to my room! I was there crying. My mom was sending me to the Unova region where none of my friends are at. I am nowhere near my family or friends. I was taking deep breaths when I decided to give it a chance and she was right she knew I was in love with one of my best friends but he would never come back for me. So I stayed in my room packing not telling my mom my decision until I came downstairs with my suitcases and boxes and told her.

"OK. I am ready to go."

* * *

><p>Leaf's POV<p>

Hi I am Leaf Green and here I am pacing back in forth on my front yard in Pallet town waiting for the mail man to come. I had studied my butt off at school just to get accepted to the academy. I was doing this for about 10 minutes now with my long cocoa brown hair swaying back and forth. Then all of a sudden I here mail! I was so excited but then I realized that wasn't the voice of the mailman it was the voice of a huge conceited player! But he was yet my best friend for about 10 years. There he was holding my mail.

"Where, when and HOW did you get my mail Gary?" I asked while laughing.

"I know a guy." Is all he said with a smirk.

As he walked off back to his house I ripped open my mail from Unova Academy. Ok I breathed if there is a brochure and a ticket I am in if there is a paper…. I will bury myself in a hole.

When I opened it…. There was a paper…. My stomach was churning then I realized there was more inside there in my hands was my flight ticket to Unova! I ran inside my house screaming as I told my family I was accepted! They were so proud of me! I was going to call my friends but then i forgot about time differences so I went running to Ash's house! While I was running I bumped into a certain raven haired boy.

"Did you get accepted!" We said simultaneously. But to answer each other's question we just showed each other the tickets/

Finally one of my dreams finally came true. Also I was finally going to get away from Gary that arrogant jerk. I felt sort of happy yet sad because for about 3 years now I have been debating am I in love with Gary Oak?

* * *

><p>Ash's POV<p>

I ran my hands through my hair completely ignoring what leaf was saying because I was thinking of someone I was hoping to see when I get to Unova. I didn't want to bursts Leaf's bubble of how she was getting away from Gary when Gary actually got accepted to but he is getting there at a different time but I kept quiet. Well for now.

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

"Here I go!"

Hi. I am May Maple. I have known that I have been accepted to Unova Academy. I am about to leave Petalburg city and go to the airport. Maybe Ash got accepted. Or maybe leaf! But I can't ask right now I want my arrival to be a surprise to them! EEEEP I am so excited! Also I am FINALLY going to get away from that arrogant cabbage head Drew! YAY! Whoops got to go family are calling!

* * *

><p><strong>So. How did I do? yes yes ik that May's was short i apologize for that and a crappy chapter. please Review and tell me all my terrible terrible things i did so thanks so so sad i did so bad but hey it is my first story! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Unova Airport

**Hey! i am back with a newly written chapter! and don't worry I will go back and fix Ash's and May's POV because i agree they are crappy. ummm idk if i had any reviews but i dont think i have had any so far so please help me here! I really dont care what you put because anything will help me be a better writer. So umm next chapter will either be updated later on today or tomorrow or next week. so please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p>May's POV<p>

I can't believe how long that plane ride was! Dear lord! Finally in the Unova region! The air is fresh here it is so sunny people nice and most likely no more Mr. Drew Hayden! Hehehehehe! I hope I meet old and new friends here! Hhhmmm what should I do? I feel like I am forgetting something… OH right I need to go get my key for my dorm! Duh Maple! Let's see where the- hold on. I am not even at the Academy… I am still in front of the airport. Now I feel stupid.

"Um Ms. Maple how long do I have to hold your stuff for not to be rude?" said my helper struggling to hold three boxes while I was holding my two fat suite cases and my carry on plus my pillow.

"Ok hold on let me catch a cab for now put those down at the side. But be careful don't drop them."

As the cab pulled up I asked him if he could help put my things in the trunk. Thank god he was one of those nice drivers and not those cranky old rude and mean ones I hate those people. Uggh. As me and Bill (A/N: ya his name is Bill) got into the cab I told the driver to get me to Unova Academy.

And so we are off!

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

Well here I am in the Unova airport with my friend Lucas to carry my stuff to my new school and dorm. As I was looking around I could have sworn I saw a certain brunette haired girl get into a taxi. I think I was just hallucinating from the plane ride. The only reason I was doing this is to see the world and to make my mom happy. It's worth a shot. Well once I finally got my entire luggage together Lucas and I were about to exit the airport when I heard my name being called numerous times. The voices were familiar. Then it hit me!

"LEAF! ASH!"

I dropped all my stuff and ran to them, I will apologize to Lucas later. I ran up to Leaf and gave her a big hug. Then I looked over and saw my best friend in the whole entire world! Ash Ketchum it has been how long now I don't know but it was long.

When I looked at Ash it was like it was just me and him standing there. I snapped out of my trance when I heard him say hi.

"Gee you best friend doesn't get a hug! Well I am just shocked!" Ash said as he placed his hand over his heart to add some effect.

I giggled and gave him a big hug. I felt this tiny spark in me. When we released we looked over and ran when we saw Lucas buried in all my stuff.

"Oh my god Dawn look what you did Lucas!" Leaf yelled.

There I saw him covered in all my suitcases and boxes. I told Ash to call a Taxi and tell him to help. He did what I said. And once we got everything in the taxi well it took two taxis to fit mine and both Leaf's and Ash's stuff. But hehe mine took up the whole one taxi and theirs took up the second which was there boxes luggage and them. Well wasn't this a great start for me!

* * *

><p>Leaf's POV<p>

I could instantly see the chemistry between those two lovebirds. When we were in the airport I was talking to her but she looked zoned out staring at Ash, and Ash was staring back. So I decided to look around and what I saw was Dawn's friend I think his name was Lucas I think I don't know but I saw him staring at Dawn but not just at Dawn he was staring at her butt! So while Ash and Dawn were in a trance I walked over there and 'talked' to Lucas.

"YO! You in the gay looking outfit!" he snapped out of his thoughts and said excuse me.

"So do you like Dawn?" I asked a little sweetly and demanding.

"Umm ya I have been in love with her since I met her. And that Ash kid is going to get in my way!" he replied.

"Well listen up you little boy nobody is going to get between those two you hear me! So back off they are in love and you, you are just mess them up so no it is Ash and Dawn not Lucas and Dawn!" I barked.

"oh yea and what are you going to do about it?" he said with a smirk.

I looked around carefully and found Dawn's stuff in a neat pile right behind him. So I played it cool like I was going to walk away but instead I did a 360 and kicked him so he would fall into the pile! Hehehe I am awesome

"That's why you don't mess with Leaf Green." I warned.

So to play off of it I yelled "Oh my god Dawn look what you did to Lucas!"

To pretend he was carrying it and he lost his strength. Ya that's right never mess with the Green.

* * *

><p><strong>How did i do? was it bad it was bad wasnt it! AHH! i hate myself... but that wont stop me from writing this story! please review it will help me get better at this so tell me if i did good or not! :D<strong>

**~Allison**


	3. Chapter 3:Unforgotten Faces

**Hey i was bored so a new chapter again today i am lazy so dont hate on me remember first story. i already feel bad because i did such poor job. also do you guys hate my story be honest because feel sad...**

**Oh hey tell me and give me ideas about them so umm give ideas. i have a little writers block here so please help me! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~Allison**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

May was wandering around hopelessly looking for the place where they hand out keys. She kept asking other students but they just wouldn't tell her. Then she saw a table with a huge crowd. Zoomed there telling Bill to wait over there in that corner. She pushed and shoved to the front of the table and she was a little shocked when she got to the people there.

Brock! Soledad! HARLEY! What are you three doing here?" she said happily

"We are teachers here! I am the teacher for science, Soledad is an elective which is music and-

"I AM AN ELCTIVE TOO! I AM FASHION DESIGN!" he interrupted Brock. May just nodded her head and what she heard from them she believed it.

"Oh hey I am here to get my room key and number and my schedule." May explained.

Soledad handed her the things she need "Your room is room 101 the girls building is on the right boys on the left. Have a great time here at Unova Academy May good luck!" she waved as May walked away. As they were looking for May's room she bumped into someone she was not expecting. When she looked up she screamed "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Leaf's POV<p>

FINALLY! I get to see the school I have gotten accepted too! It felt like the slowest ten minutes of my life!

"Hey Leaf can you go get my room key while you're getting yours. I should probably help unload so when we meet you somewhere you can show us the rooms OK?" Dawn said.

"Sure but what about Ash?"

"Oh I already know where my room and I got my key, G-OUCH! I mean I visited here already." "umm ok then I will go and get the keys…" weird I mumbled to myself.

When I walked into the Academy it was HUGE! When I went into the office they were giving out maps of the school and I almost flipped when I saw how the school looks. They have a huge section of where the rooms are located and let me tell you these rooms were big each room was two stories! So technically it was 6 stories high…. Jaw dropper. I looked at my watch it was already 3:00 pm… damn. Well so since the keys were being handed out I should probably go get them. _I wanna be the very best like no one ever was…._ I started singing that song on my way to the tables. I waited for about 5 minutes till I got to the front I was flabbergasted –yes I know big word but guess what I am an A plus student that's how I got accepted duh!- I saw professor Oak! I was so confused because before I left he was in Kanto and how in the world did he get here before me!

"Professor Oak? How the He- _heck_ did you get here way before me? And why are you here?"

"Did Gary not tell you? We took a jet here much, much faster. Also I am the principal of this school I paid for this school!"

"Wait hold on you said Gary. Why is he here he didn't get accepted here? But wait hold on so I am not away from him?" All professor Oak had to say was just a big smile when all of a sudden I here

"Awe poor Leafy doesn't get to get away from me isn't that terrible." I heard an annoying voice behind my back. My eyes went huge big time I wanted to turn around and slap him but no I kept my cool and asked "Can I just get my key and room number please?" I said with a hint of anger. "I also need Dawn Berlitz's key also." He just handed me the keys and I left and just shoved Gary out of the way. After I walked I away I heard "What no hug!" even though he was my best friend I really, really hate him. But I feel like I love it when he annoys me.

* * *

><p>Dawn's POV<p>

Oh my god Ash is so dense! "How do you not know that Gary is in love with Leaf! I mean have you seen them when we video chat he is all over her they act like they are married. Also have you seen Gary staring at Leaf at all?" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping leaf wouldn't come back soon. "Yea I see him staring and yes he does like Leaf I mean hello they are best friends and enemies I like Leaf too! She is my friend so of course I like her same thing with Gary!" he shot back. I just shook my head. He is to dense to realize how dense he is!

I was about to say something back but I decided to shut up because I saw Leaf coming back. She was motioning us towards her so once we all got an even amount of stuff we walked off looking for our dorm.

"Hey Leaf what number are we in?" "We are both and dorm 101. Oh and Ash I have a question."

"What is your question?"

She stopped walking turned around to face Ash and yelled "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT GARY WAS COMING AND THAT PROFESSOR OAK WAS THE FREAKING PRINCIPAL!"

We froze for a minute and exchanged glance then we looked around and started whistling like nothing happened. "Ugh I give up on you two" when Leaf turned around she bumped into someone and they both fell down. Leaf was about to apologize but when the girl looked up she screamed "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

She started jumping up and down and next thing I knew so was I! I was doing the same thing she was and soon enough Leaf joined in. Then Ash decides to step in and say "Why are you all happy? It's just May."

We just ignored him and it turns out us three are roommates! YES! So far this is a great start!

* * *

><p><strong>Suckish right? ik ik i will improve later on. remember i am new. i feel very repetitive so tell am i doing anything wrong? am i boring you? am i a pessimistic person? tell me ok so i can fix my problems R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Allison **


	4. Author's Note

**Authors note**

**I hate these so much! But Hey I was going to update this weekend but my 2 Year old sister took my USB and now I cant find it…. I was Half way done with Can you keep up? And I was starting my next chapter on my really old story Unova Academy. Also I had a new story about young justice on it but as soon as I find my USB I will update but for now they are on Hiatus… I hate this so much but between my USB and school They are on Hiatus I am so sorry Please feel free to inbox me so hopefully I find it tomorrow so I can end my Hiatus!**

**Very sorry**

**~Allison**

**Hopefully i find it today since it just began so wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 4:Headache

**HEY! OMG it has been like a Year or more and i apologize! I honestly had no idea what i would do with this story. And i guess i should have put it on hiatus... Well for those who read that cruel evil author's note I FOUND MY USB! Then my dad bought me a new one! It is uber pretty and sparkly its a guitar! and so I transferred my FF there. Also i doubt you care anyways!**

**Ok well my all of a sudden update was well i noticed that a lot of people like this story so i should keep going. Also i feel bad for just abandoning it especially on my birthday. I promise i will update more for this one. As you know my current story is Can you keep up? (CYKU?) That is currently on Hiatus for the time being because i am like stuck on it. Also all my ideas are in my ****journal which is in my room which is being sterilized so I can't go in it anytime soon. **

**BUT! FOR YOU YOUNG JUSTICE FANS OUT THERE! If you watch young justice -a show on cartoon network that is a DC nation show soo ya!- and those who are in love with Dick Grayson aka Nightwing currently it is about him and Zatanna! Yes i am a Chalant. To be honest I hate dick/babs. I know i am gonna get a bunmch of hate because of that i mean i try to like it i honestly i try to like it and her but i just cant! ALSO YOUNG JUSTICE IS COMING OFF OF ITS HIATUS IS 17 DAYS SO I HAVE BEEN FANGIRLING!**

**SOrry off topic. well I will explain more later so GO AND READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon even though i wish i did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

"Hey Dawn I'm going to roam the campus wanna come?" I shouted.

"I WILL LATER! I AM TAKING A SHOWER!" I heard her reply.

"OK BUT DON'T USE ALL OF THE SCHOOL'S WATER!" I shouted back while heading out the door.

While walking around the campus I passed by the ice room, the cafeteria, the main office, and the boys dorm where I ran into an unpleasant surprise.

"So looks like you weren't too happy to see me." He smirked.

"Gee, what gave it away? Was it the glare, me stomping away from you or oh right, me holding back trying to punch you in the face!"

"A little bit of all three. But so I still get a hug?"

"I saw you every day before I got accepted her and I am gonna see you every day while at this school so if you don't know the answer by now it's a no." I just smiled.

"You know you can't deny your love for me." I really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But instead I just walked up to him looked him in the eye and said "Get. Bent." Then I turned on my heel and walked away.

"No thanks I'm good!" I heard Gary scream.

"You give me a headache!" I shot back as I walked into the girls building. When I unlocked the door and plopped down on the couch and buried my face in the pillow. I heard the bathroom door open and felt someone walk past me. Something really set off my headache. It was when Dawn decided to scream my name.

"LEAF! WHERE DO YOU FIND THE ICE MACHINE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I was currently in the bathroom blow drying my hair when I heard the front door close. I walked out to see Leaf looking dead on the couch. I walked past her and went into our soon to be kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi can out of its box.

I drank out of it and it tasted weird. I never drink soda without ice.

"LEAF! WHERE DIO YOU FIND THE ICE MACHINE?" I screamed even though she was just in the other room.

"It's next to the cafeteria there is a room that say ice, that's where you get ice." She responded all groggy.

"What's wrong?" I tilted my head and put my hand on her back as she was lying on the couch with her face buried in a pillow.

"Gary." She hissed out.

"Oak?"

"No the snail." She retorted as she rolled her eyes. I sighed I mean what kind of relationship do they have. "I have a headache!" Leaf sobbed into the pillow.

"There, there Leaf. I'll go get you ice OK?" I sympathized. I would knock on May's door to see if she wanted to come but I bet she was asleep. As I got up I made sure I didn't make any noise so Leaf wouldn't go crazy. Once I shut the door I turned around and accidently bumped into a red haired girl.

"Watch it you klutz!" She sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Hey you're Ash's friend uh Misty right?"

"Yea what's it to you? Listen me and Ash are going to be happy together so you stay out of the picture got it?" Misty ordered.

"Wow… I thought she was a nice person. I thought wrong." I spoke out loud. I just kept walked away from her trying to get ice with no more distractions but then it hit me.

"Shit! I forgot the ice bucket!" I cursed and ran back to the dorm and I saw Misty on her way to the cafeteria so this time I bumped into her on purpose and she accidentally lost her balance and fell in mud. Whoops! She chose the wrong day to wear all white.

"AHHH! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Misty shrieked. Her voice is so high pitched and squeaky. Damn I wish I had ear plugs. All I heard above my laughing was "You'll pay for this! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

I ran into my dorm and found a lump on the floor covered by a blanket. I let out a sigh "Leaf is that you?"

"Did you bring back ice and a Motrin?" I heard her muffled voice.

"No, I forgot the ice bucket."

"Well aren't you stupid."

"Shut up Leaf! Be happy I am getting you ice!" With that I left the room this time with the ice bucket. Our parents haven't sent the kitchen stuff yet so for now we are sticking with the school. When I opened the door there stood a furious Misty and a Calm Professor Oak.

"Uh can I help you?" I asked confused.

"Oh hi Dawn! Misty the way you described the girl was a hideous blue monster who just got out of washing machine." Professor Oak stated. I laughed at the description of me and also found it very rude.

"Well she is! And I swear she pushed me into that puddle! Look what happened!" Misty gestured to herself.

"I didn't push you. You lost your balance and fell I barely touched you." I retorted.

"Uh yes you did little miss know it all. You even made me break one of my heels!"

"Mist, it isn't our fault you can't balance your gigantic head full of hot hair on you little twigs for legs in size four heels when you're an eight." I heard Leaf comment from behind me. I looked at her she was taking a sip out of a Pepsi. She then gaged and glared at the can and talked as if the Pepsi can was alive "You need ice!"

"Aw, poor Leafy doesn't get her way. Watch out she might hit me with a hammer!" Misty snickered. Professor Oak was just looking around pretending not to notice, he then motioned to me to take three steps back as he hid behind the wall.

Once I stepped back Leaf took another can and shook it, aimed it at Misty and opened the can.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT GREEN!" Misty screeched.

"Why I just added some more pretty colors to your hooker dress." Leaf winked "Oh and nice to see you again Mist. Can't wait to catch up." Leaf sneered.

"Uh Leaf…"

"I'm still mad at you Professor!"

"Yes of course well, let's get you cleaned up Misty." The professor chuckled.

When I turned around to face Leaf she was wrapped in a blanket on the couch drinking Pepsi while playing with her DS like nothing happened.

"You're such a child." I laughed.

"Guys, why are you guys so loud!" May grumbled, as her head popped out of her room.

"Leaf was the one who acted like 10 year old." I defended myself before I got yelled at.

"Oh please, 6 years later I am still the same 10 year old." She smiled like a kid who just won an argument. "Now please go get ice! I still have a headache! Plus ice for this soda!"

"Me too Dawn, some jerk face dropped a box on my foot earlier."

"OK FINE! BRB LADIES!" I waved as I left the room once again. Hopefully I won't need to stop anymore

* * *

><p><strong>ASH'S POV<strong>

"GARY, GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

"WHY? WHO GAVE IT TO YOU? YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"

"NO! MY MOM!"

Gary then stopped in his path looked at me like I was stupid and shook his head with disappointment and threw his hands up in the air "Dude. You should have just said girlfriend."

"Well that would be lying because one 1. I respect my mom and 2. I don't have a girlfriend you dumbass!" I charged at him. Once I hit him I realized I didn't actually hit him. I hit a wall. Man I hate how Leaf taught him how to do a back hand spring. She taught me to but I forgot how to. I then felt my hat cover my face.

"Did that hurt?" I heard Gary keep back his laughter.

"Ha! You're stupid!" I heard a girl say. And of course it was Leaf.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I got up and walked up to her.

"Well for your info Ashy boy, I was kicked off the couch by May because she is PMSing about us waking her up and I found out that Drewsy is going to this school and in this dorm, so I came to get him to give May a better reason to PMS." Leaf explained.

I was going to say something until a voice cut me off "If you're looking for me, here I am." We all turned to the door to see a green haired boy leaning on the door frame.

"OK guys can you all come with me." Leaf pushed everyone out of our dorm.

"But someone is here and May isn't going to be happy when she finds out!" Drew's face was pale.

"Oh please and who is this person?" Leaf retorted.

"You can't tell her OK!"

* * *

><p><strong>MAY'S POV<strong>

"LEAF GET OFF THE COUCH!"

"NO IM COMFY!"

"Go hang out with Gary and Ash do something!" I nagged as I kicked Leaf off the couch.

"Ugh fine! I will go you little PMS-er!"

When Leaf left I was finally alone in the dorm. YES! Hmmm. What should I do? I looked down at the coffee table and saw Leaf's DS sitting there.

I smirked inwardly to myself and picked it up.

**10 minutes later.**

HAHA TAKE THAT BOWSER! I finally beat Bowser in Princess Peach! I am dancing around the living like I just don't care wha-what! WAIT WHAT! THERE'S A GRANDPA! THE FUCK!

"DAMN!" I accidentally screamed out. I wonder where Dawn is? It doesn't take 10 minutes to get ice. All of a sudden there was a loud thud in the front door. I jumped behind the couch scared until the door opened and Leaf, Gary, Ash and Drew fell in.

"Thank goodness it is just you fou- DREW! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

All of a sudden Dawn came running in and screaming "OMG I JUST SAW-mmph!" Ash quickly covered her mouth. I was getting so confused.

"May, Br-mmph!" Drew quickly covered her mouth too. Next thing I know it Leaf is on Gary's back screaming we need to tell her! And Dawn is fighting with both Drew and Ash.

I wanted to scream but then everything went silent when we hear an "Ahem"

I couldn't believe what I saw, It was terrible. Everyone was speechless.

"Guess what? I'm back bitches."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOO! Who is this person! Who can guess! who ever guesses i will do anything you suggest! Also I realized that May's is also short but eh I want to update! I realized that this is a short chapter but what can you do!<strong>

**Exactly nothing! Reminders! I might not update that soon because of school and crap. Plus i have three other stories to work on. I am working on three chapters of my Young justice fic at a time. trying to remember what i was going to do for chapter 5 in CYKU? and plus this next chapter so hope for a new chapter and a new story soon!**

**PEACE OUT CUB SCOUT!**

**~Allison! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5:Damn

**So it has basically been half a year since i last updated and i am super duper sorry. I am kind of grounded at the moment and i am on spring break so thats good. but i have no ****electronics. But i have spent the whole spring break writing my chapter of Can you keep up and this! I am basically almost done with CYKU but the other day i took a break because i was legit writing in my journal every single thing that i will type up. I asked my dad if i could use his laptop so i could update this story. I am hoping you guys will like it and also my other story. Well please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>"I'm back bitches."<p>

"Brianna." May growled. "When did they let you out of the mental facility?"

"I was never in one smart one."

"Ya I am smart, but how are you smart enough to get accepted here?"

"I'm rich!"

"I'll get you kicked out."

"I'll make your life hell."

"Spoiled Brat."

"Useless girl."

"Hobbit."

"Giant."

"anorexic."

"Fat ass."

"Cheater."

"Man stealer."

"Bra Stuffer!"

"You Bitch!" was the last thing she said before she stormed off to where her room was.

May turned around pissed. "Why didn't any of you tell me that blob was here!"

"They wouldn't let us!" Dawn and Leaf pointed to the three boys standing there looking guilty.

"I AM TAKING A NAP!" May raged as she slammed her door shut.

There was a long moment of silence between them.

"So who wants food?" Leaf suggested. All agreed and headed for the lunch room.

* * *

><p>"I have never seen anyone hate someone that much!" Dawn exclaimed.<p>

"Then you have never seen Leaf and Misty." Gary intruded.

"I saw them earlier the Poet was the one who warned me to move." She shrugged while taking a sip from her lemonade. Ash and Leaf cracked up while Gary sweat dropped from Dawn's comment about his grandfather.

"What did you do this time?" Ash and Gary wondered while poking Leaf from both sides.

"Well I made her look colorful!" She smiled innocently. All four stared at Leaf till she told the truth.

"Fine!" She raised her hands in defeat "I took a can of soda and sprayed it on her…"

"AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT!" Gary raised his hands over his head like he had won.

All of a sudden a hand comes down on the table with a paper underneath. "This is the bill for my Gucci dress and my hair. Oh hi Gary! I hope we have classes together." Misty flirted ignoring everyone else.

Leaf made a gag noise.

"can you be anymore subtle?" Drew looked up at her with fake admiration.

"Hey Mist, I heard you had a nice fall." Ash said trying to hold back his laughter. "And you took a sweet shower right after." Gary continued. Gary and Ash reached over Leaf and high fived.

"Very funny Ashy, but you're still cute. Toodles!" Misty waved as she walked away.

"I smell fake Prada." Dawn rolled her eyes. "So come on let's see our schedules!"

"Um OK!" Leaf started "Who has Reggie? REGGIE!"

"Reggie is teaching here?" Drew almost choked on his soda.

"That means Paul's here!" Dawn and Leaf both ran to look for the purple haired boy.

Why do they like him so much?" Ash sighed wanting to be loved.

"They don't like him like him they like him as a friend and they like bugging him till he gives in. Plus he always gives them food and money to shut up or some other reason."

The two later returned followed by the two brothers behind them.

Found him! Plus Reggie." Dawn has said like she had just said like she had won a prize.

"Why didn't you tell us you got in and that you were teaching here?" the two looked back and forth from the two boys.

Reggie loved them both a lot but sometimes he would do something Paul does just once in a while.

"Here's ten bucks." The two purple haired brothers held out the tens for them. "Now please girls, be quiet."Reggie said while patting their heads.

"Fine we will go wake up May, she is probably hungry." And with that they skipped away from the boys. When they were out of hearing range Dawn and Leaf started laughing. "They are so easy. At least the don't hate us because if they did we would be basically dead.", Leaf giggled while Dawn continued "Well I kind of feel bad but hey Paul owes us." The duo continued to laugh and skip to their dorm to pick up their other friend.

"So Reggie, what are you teaching? Elective or the actually learning class?" Ash asked.

"I am teaching the actual learning class. Bio honors gifted. It is basically for the very first group who got selected in this school."

"Well damn, why can't Leaf be just a little stupider than people." Drew sighed.

"Leaf's in my class? Great that will be the highlight of my day." Reggie said sarcastically. "Well I got to go set up my classroom Paul I will see you later OK." Reggie waved as he left them.

"So Paul I saw that your status says single now. Please tell us what happened?" As they all turned to him interested in what he would tell them.

"A freaking miracle happened."Paul said as if it just happened.

"You seem to have some emotions now so what was this miracle?"

"Dawn and I." They all looked over to see Dawn, May, and Leaf back from picking the lighter haired brunette from their room.

"What did you to have to do with him not being a huge rock anymore?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Well we kept bugging Paul about why he was so emotionless and unhappy until he gave in and said that Ursula was ruining his life and she wouldn't let him break up with her and he had a stalker named Angie who would not leave him alone. So we went to Ursula told her that Paul was a hermaphrodite and she was completely disgusted and broke up with him. So later we caught Angie waiting outside Paul's house on a bench with some binoculars so we told her what we told Ursula and she didn't care."

"Wait so Paul had a stalker? And when were you in Sinnoh Leaf?" Ash tilted his head a little.

"When you and Gary went off with professor Oak for two weeks my mom wanted to go to Sinnoh so we went!"

"Well as I was saying…" Dawn continued "The two of us found out that her parents didn't know she was stalking Paul so we went to her place and cried to her parents that we were scared because we saw her outside of our house with binoculars and we asked her to please go away and she threatened to kill us. So they sent her to military school."

"Holy shit you guys are good." Drew said.

For the rest of their lunch they sat and talked and caught up with each other and had a good time together.

"We have to go finish decorating and organizing our room we will see you later I guess." May said for the three of them while they walked off.

"Bye."

"Guys I will meet you in the dorm I got to go meet up with the old man."

"Sure have fun."

"I should help Reggie too; it was good meeting up with you guys."

"Let's head back Ash we still have to clean the place."

It was a silent walk for a while until Ash broke it.

"Do you think I should ask Dawn out?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, now that we see each other out of the tiny little screen anymore it could work! Couldn't it work?"

"It could pal but we are only 15. How long do you think the relationship will last?"

"Well I thought for a long time."

"But a lot of things can go wrong in five years because that is how long this school is. What is your plan after school ends?"

"We would still be together and we are old enough to you know live together."

"Will you guys even last? I don't want to rain on your parade Ash but if you live together what region? Kanto or Sinnoh? You are planning way too far into the future when you're just sixteen don't over think it you have plenty of time and or don't force anything."

"I guess you are right. That was an awkward conversation and a speech of wisdom from Drew Hayden." Ash started to clap for him.

Drew rolled his eyes and shook his eyes "Let's hurry up before it gets dark."

* * *

><p>"I just realized something." Leaf propped herself up on her bead.<p>

"What is it?" Dawn poked her head out of her closet.

"We didn't even show each other our schedules."

"Wow."

"We are stupid."

"Question?" Dawn held up her index finger like she was in a classroom. "What is up with you, Gary and Ash with Misty?"

"Oh yeah, what is with that?" May said joining in the conversation.

"I thought I explained it before? Well I will just tell you the super long full version. Well we were all friends when we were little. We know everything about each other to every last detail. One summer maybe three years ago she told me she had a huge crush on Gary and a tiny one on Ash. I told her I would definitely help her to get them together.

So when it was just Gary and I one day I asked Gary what he liked in a girl and he said of course hot girls who like sports and who is fun and cool. I instantly thought of Misty and she thought of herself too when I told her about it. She started dressing all slutty and she started acting a little different I thought it was just a faze so I was all whatever.

So we walk over to Gary and I am just all who do you like because I know someone who likes you a lot. He looks all excited and he is like really. Then he was like I like this girl she is pretty, she lives near here and we all knew her. Misty got excited and so did I. I was so happy for her I just knew he was going to ask her out."

Leaf paused to catch her breath and she looked at her friends and saw the intrigued faces. The very next part she mumbled quickly then shouted "THE END!"

"NO! I don't think so tell us what happened next. Now!" Dawn demanded.

"Well he said 'will you go out with me Leaf?' and Misty shouted yes while I just stood there shocked. When Misty finally realized what he said she got really pissed at me and she thought I gave her wrong information on purpose just to humiliate her and she thought I lied to her. She completely changed her attitude after that." Leaf gasped for air after the story. Dawn and May looked dumbfounded.

"I thought the person that I hated and who hated me had a good story but damn." May said with awe now understanding the hate.

"But what happened to you and Gary after that thing?" Dawn asked with curiosity getting the best of her.

"We ignored each other for a while but we swore we would never talk about it or remember it ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short. I need to work on that. WEll how was it give me some stuff! ANyways i have no idea when the next time i would be updating any of my stories but sadly i dont think it will be any time soon... :((((((( Well till next time! I will keep writing in my notebook while you go read other stories! <strong>

**K PEACE OUT CUB SCOUT!**

**~allison!**


End file.
